I Love You, Elena
by DearDiary-xoxo
Summary: To episode  2x08  Rose. Damon Tells Elena how he feels, but she wont remember.


My eyelids were heavy with tiredness, I drug my sluggish feet up the stairs and into the bathroom, grabbing some fresh pajamas and putting them on. I looked up into the mirror to find quite a sight. I didn't look like myself at all; the dark circles underneath my eyes indicated my lack of sleep, and my hair….I didn't even know where to start. Being kidnapped had put a damper on everything. I splashed some water on my face, brushed my hair and teeth, and then turned on my heels to head to my bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind me.

My hands griped the top of my covers of my bed, ready to pull them down and crawl in; to drown into my mattress, when a deep familiar voice sounded from my window seat, making my stomach fall.

"Cute PJ's." Damon said causally.

I turned around slowly to meet his cold blue eyes. His lips held a small smirk, not an obnoxious smirk, or an evil smirk, but one that's meaning could not be defined. "I'm tired Damon." I said quickly, glancing back at my bed and whishing he wasn't here.

He stood up and walked across the room to make up for the space between us, his smirk still on his lips. He lifted up his hand, which my necklace was dangling from. He held it carefully by the chain, so the part with vervain didn't touch his skin. "I brought you this." He said.

I gasped quietly, recalling Elijah throwing it onto the floor. "I thought that was gone…?" He shook his head, and his smirk faded, but he looked at me intently in a way that scared me. "Thank you." I said as I reached out my hand to grab it, but he pulled his hand back. "Please give it back, Damon." He stared at me for a moment, I watched him. He was acting strange, and he looked hurt; not physically, but mentally hurt. His lips parted, "I just have to say something."

Panic rushed threw me and my eyes grew wide. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I was afraid to know. All I wanted was for him to give it back and leave, I wasn't in the mood for this. But part of me felt curious.

He looked down, and dropped his hand to the side, even more out of my reach. He searched for the words, and then spoke. "Well…because what I'm about to say is," His eyes raised to me again, full of pain. "…probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."

I sucked in my breath and lowered my voice. "Damon, don't go there." It came out shaky. He stepped even closer to me and I stepped back, but he was still close enough that I could feel his cold breath, coming in and out at a slow rate. "No, I just have to say it once…you just need to hear it."

I opened my mouth to talk, but something in his eyes made me close it again. Maybe I did need to hear it, but I didn't want to. I knew what he was going to tell me. So I waited for it, I could feel my hand start to shake at my side.

"I love you, Elena." He said in a soft voice, one I had never heard him use. But his words stabbed me in the heart like a stake of wood, as if I was the vampire, as if his words killed me. The water rose in my eyes and my lips quivered. He continued, "And it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you."

Unlike his, my breathing was fast, but I still couldn't speak, I was in too much pain, and his eyes held me where I was. "Why you can't know this…I don't deserve you." He went on, staking me with more words. "But my brother does." He leaned in slowly toward me, yet I was frozen in place. He kissed me gently on the forehead, his lips were cold and they held much passion.

After a moment he leaned back and looked at me again, and if it were possible his eyes hasd deepened with more pain. He raised his hand that didn't hold my necklace and his thumb skimmed my cheek, leaving a trail of tingles, then he brushed my hair behind my ear. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this..." he whispered quietly, a single tear shedding from his eye. "But you do." Every word that he has spoken in the last five minutes sunk into every pour of my body. I knew what he was about to do, but I couldn't do anything about it. My eyes automatically closed.

I opened my eyes, and I was standing in my room alone. I didn't remember walking in here; I was just in the bathroom a second ago. I turned and looked behind me, but the bathroom door was shut. Slowly I made my way to my bed, eyeing my room carefully. I sunk into my mattress, pulling my covers to the tip of my nose, the tiredness washed over me. One thing came into my mind before I drifted to sleep; Damon Salvatore.


End file.
